warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Turge Dongswoll
Turge Dongswoll is an unorthodox member of the Ordo Xenos who is responsible for compiling some of the most excruciatingly detailed reports on assorted humanoid aliens encountered by the Imperium of Man, some of them discovered by himself and his crew. Background Turge came from some pissant Imperial world that mostly produced the kind of unrefined hayseed yokels that are only fit to work farms or clear minefields. Turge however was different, he was a psyker and was thus scooped up by a passing Black Ship. He would have probably just been spent on the choir to feed the Emperor, if not for an Inquisitor on the craft who noticed something special about the lad, a certain, non-psychic predisposition than was common on his world. She exercised her authority to recruit him, and would spend the next several years tutoring him extensively, until he was sophisticated enough for further training. Adventures The Galactica Submission Turge's greatest conquest in the name of the Imperium came when he defused a potential war with a newly discovered human civilization: a bizarre mix of primitive barbarians and high-technology tool users led by the giant-reptile riding Princess Galactica. While his retinue and a squadron of men from the revered Crimson Tunics fought wave after wave of techno-barbarians to clear a path, Turge defeated Galactica in numerous tests of flexibility and endurance. Though the Crimson Tunics were slaughtered to a man, Galactica was made to see the Emperor's Light and even called out to Him at the moment of revelation. A larger war was averted and the planet was brought into the Imperium with a minimal loss of life. His colleagues have noted that other than the giant, unintelligent lizards that were used as steeds and work animals, this whole ordeal had very little to do with alien life. Turge's response to those observations was "Is there a question there, or...?" Emerald Sanction Turge's greatest defeat was his failure to appeal on behalf of the people of the Jadex Continuum; a race of beings that were indistinguishable from humans except for their green skin. Despite a thorough review of his copious after-action reports detailing his investigation of the planet and interactions with its comely populace, his superiors in the Inquisition condemned the Jadex to extinction. Darkest Darkness Turge was tasked with the apprehension and study of CODENAME: Nocticula Noir, thought to be the first Dark Eldar Dark Hybrid who was cutting a bloody swathe through the officer corps. of an Imperial Guard army tasked with making war on the Derkallen. After a game of cat-and-mouse that spanned a solar system, they faced off in the steamy corridors of the Space Hulk Angusta Odit. Though he failed to eliminate or capture the elusive killer, he returned with copious notes and Noticula ceased her campaign of murder, though theres speculations that she hasn't completely given up wetworks. The Hive Insertion Turge once shaved his head and went commando in order to infiltrate a Genestealer Cult led by Craven Moorehead, a Magus who lured the gullible with her charisma before overpowering them with her psychic wiles. Outnumbered and unable to call for backup, Turge was able to engage and distract Craven with his own psychic endowment, long enough for the spell cast over her followers to wear off, and they simply wandered off in frustration with their leader sequestered away in her quarters. Skills Turge is a very nimble, vigorous specimen. He has mastered the ancient Terran martial arts form known as Greco-Roman wrestling which he combines with some "wild-card" maneuvers like lacing his fingers together to make one big fist, which can knock out a raging alien with a single, over-head blow to the back. Retinue *Bete Noire: A Culexus assassin and extremely frustrated virgin, she sulks around the dark corners of Turge's vessel hoping to be noticed. *James Hats: Though not himself an Inquisitor, Turge considers this ex-gang member to be his right hand man. They've been through many heated battles, and Turge knows nobody has him covered like Jimmy Hats. *Ophelia Bolls: A Sister of Battle that Turge rescued from Apostasy with his powers of persuasion. Unusually, she is a technical wizard, and is capable of repeating everything the Machine Spirit of Turge's vessel says in comprehensible form. *Rosetta Palms: This amazon, formerly of the Hell's Belles, is a little too happy when Turge asks her to crush aliens in her vice-like grip or pound the goo out of them with her power fist. Equipment Turge prefers to use practical weaponry and armor that requires little in the way of technical expertise and is unlikely to catastrophically fail when needed. Unlike many of his flamboyant peers, he could be mistaken for an officer of the Imperial Guard if not for his badge of office. With few exceptions, Turge has never encountered a problem that couldn't be solved with the tools nature provided and has just about no use for mechanical aides. Category:Imperial Characters Category:Inquisitors Category:OvaltinePatrol Category:Characters Category:Ordo Xenos